The Days I controlled the Inuyasha Characters
by Rezani
Summary: Funny story I hope and the title tells all! Warning:Don't read without a sense of humor!


**Okay, now! The amazing new story (not really) of…. The day I controlled the Inuyasha characters with my magic remote control.**

**Ari:How tacky, but, okay. Disclaimer time! Hey, men in the white suits, we don't own Inuyasha or In The End (LinkinPark), but we do own ourselves and the magic remote control/laptop and this story, and…**

**All right! And she shuts up! To the amazing storyyy!**

**Note-My computer's being screwy and crappy since it got wiped out. If it looks funky….**

**IGNORE IT.**

I flipped through the channels on the TV until… "INUYASHAAA!" I squeal. Then I sigh and say, "I wish the Inuyasha cast were here in my room…."

Whoo! A poof of sparkles and a magic cloud, and….

"Where the fuck are we?" Inuyasha snarls.

"AHHH! IT'S THEMMMM!" I squeal, then look at Kikyou, and sigh again. "She's too smart for her own good." I press the brightness button and…

"Who the hell are you people?" Kikyou asks (dumbly).

"Uhhh…" I stare blankly, then say, "You are our loyal servant, and you don't love Inuyasha! You love… uhh… Naraku! Yeah, you love Naraku, that weird evil guy that likes world domination!"

"What's world domination?"

"Ruling the world."

"What's the world?"

"It's – oh, nevermind."

I shove them all into my room and say, "You need better clothes!" But of course they do! I look through my closet and find a French maid costume. "Perfect!" I hand it to Kikyou. "Put this on." The miko slammed into the bathroom door, and I patiently opened it. The miko started to change and the others stared. Including Naraku, but he got a nosebleed. I slammed the door and glared at the evil spider hanyou. "Hentai." I spat.

Finally, the miko came out, slamming the door in my face, and, surprisingly, with the costume on right. Inuyasha stared, then Kagome slapped him and growled, "Sit!"

"Hey! Don't ruin my floor!" I pouted, then inspected Kagome. "You're fine, Kagome. I like the sailor fuku." I moved to Inuyasha, then admir- I mean, examined him for a bit, then shrugged. "I guess you're all right. 'Sides, I like the outfit." I moved to Sango, and said automatically, "You'd look even better in this!" and handed the taijiya forest-green cloth pants and a coral-colored tube top, edged with a little bit of lace. (A/N-Sango's name means coral, so I said, what the hell, let's go with that color. I like the color a lot, too. 3)

Sango then took Kikyou's place in the bathroom and came out looking – well, let's let Miroku describe it with his unconsciousness.

Okay, and we're through with the changing (I won't bore you with any more outfits, the others got what you can imagine them in. –blocks off Sesshoumaru with extra strength plexiglass complete with electric currents- I won't have any fangirls ruining the characters!)

"Okay, now modifications." I snickered, then pointed the remote at Kikyou's mouth, pressed select, then whipped it off into a jar. "Okay, takes care of something."

I turned to Kagome, me now dressed in a doctor's outfit. "Kagome," I said seriously, "You have been diagnosed with EIOD – Extreme Inuyasha Obsessive Disorder."

The others gasped. "_NO!_"

"Yes! And now, for the cure…" I pointed the remote at Kagome, and pressed the captions button (I'm running out of button ideas!) and said, "Kagome, do not be obsessed with Inuyasha!"

Long story short – It worked.

"Thank god!" Inuyasha sighed. "I've been trying to get that woman off of my back for months!" I looked weirdly at him, and said, "Didn't you kiss Kagome in the second movie?"

Shippou piped in, "Huh? Oh no. Inuyasha refused to for a long time. Then Kagome sat him for a little bit, then the director saw that his 'Great Hanyou' broke his arms because of Kagome – who he sued – and got a stunt double. Weird, huh? I got grossed out too, and…" The little demon kept blabbing.

I pressed the volume button and turned him down, then tossed the remote and grabbed my laptop. "Hope this works." I typed in, _I wish my house was a play stage!_ And pressed enter. The place sparkled, and POOF! There we were, in a stage!

Next I typed in, _I want the Inuyasha cast to do We're All in This Together complete with the dance on the stage, just to see if they'd be better at acting and stuff._

Suddenly the room was filled with stomping and singing.

(A/N-Shall I rot your brains with the HSM music? Didn't think so. I'll skip it and make them sing individual songs. 3 Muahaha!)

I cringed, feeling myself lose some IQ points right then. After the performance was done, I typed in, _I wish that everyone was seated but Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku, and I wish the three would sing and play In the End by Linkin Park. _I pressed enter, then heard the (pwnsome) rock music begin to play, with Inuyasha as the lead singer.

"It starts with  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter.."

The crowd (whom no one even noticed was there) cheered madly, along with the cast. The three bowed and the crowd dispersed as Kikyou went up on stage and sang the Barney theme song. "I love you, you love me, we're a great big fa-mi-ly, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?"

Everyone stared at me, and I screamed, "I didn't do it!" I then typed quickly, _I wish everyone but Kikyou would perform songs of their choice, solo and group!_ And then pressed enter. (A/N:Damned Autocorrect. K)

Everyone shouted, "NO!" and Kagome and Sango pushed them offstage. Kagome tugged Inuyasha onstage, and Sango pulled Miroku onstage. "All right, well, we'll be singing the ATeens version of Can't Help Falling In Love With You!" Sango announced, watching the crowd come back cautiously again.

The beat began, and the song did too.

"(I just can't help falling in love with you)

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to beTake my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you)

I can't help falling in love with you

I can't help falling in love with you…"

Kikyou looked disgusted, but Shippou ran up to sing after the cheering was done and squealed in his cute little voice, "I'm going to sing Barbie Girl!"

(I'll spare your brains. The lyrics I hate. P)

Shippou looked excited after he finished singing, and ran to Kagome and asked, "Was it good? Was it good?" Kagome replied nervously, "Shippou, it was good, but the lyrics are not for… umm…. Younger demons and kids. Don't sing it again."

"Why?" Shippou kept asking Kagome, then I typed in, feeling devious, _I want Inuyasha and Kagome to switch clothes, Miroku and Sango to switch clothes, Ayame and Koga to switch clothes, Sesshoumaru and…Kagura to switch clothes, Naraku and Kikyou to switch clothes, and Rin and Shippou to switch clothes, make sure to include undergarments. _I pressed enter and suddenly all of them looked crossdressed, some just plain horrific.

Inuyasha had apparently fainted at the sight of Naraku in a French Maid costume (I would too if I weren't the maker of so), and Miroku was admiring himself in the tube top.

"Hm." The monk said happily, "I like this clothes. Especially this bra-thing. I feel…sexy."

Sango (who looked fine, dressed in boy clothes as some girls do) slapped Miroku, extremely angry. "HENTAI!" she screamed, making Miroku shrink in fear.

**We interrupt this comedy with an important announcement.**

**A few townspeople have reported Naraku, an apparently used-to-be anime character, in a French Maid costume. Most of them have been sent to the hospital, and the police are on the search for him.**

**Please report any evidence of the French Maid Naraku to the police. Thank you.**

"That was fairly random." I said loudly, and watched the characters fight.

Inuyasha tugged at the bra and whined. "Kagome, how can you stand this thing? It's so annoying! And the skirt is riding up my ass! How can you wear this?"

"I just do… but Inuyasha, how can you wear THIS all day? It's so nice, you'd think it's only used for special occasions!" Kagome sighed dreamily, snuggling into the haori/hakama set, falling asleep.

"Kagomeeee!" Inuyasha whined again before going into one of the bathrooms (which one, though?) to try and fix all the crap he was wearing.

Shippou ran around, tripping over Rin's kimono occasionally, while Rin admired the cute little hakama and shirt she was wearing of Shippou's. "I like these!" the little girl smiled. "Do you like the kimono?" Shippou nodded for Rin's sake, though he was getting used to it… barely.

Naraku tugged at the skimpy/sexy French maid outfit no longer sexy on him. He growled and scratched at it, but no matter what, it repaired itself. "Can someone get this damned thing off of meee?" he wailed, looking extremely pathetic.

All the characters stared at Naraku. "You deserve it."

Kikyou apparently had gotten dragged down by the baboon pelt crap and looked like she had been sat, and was now screaming indecipherable words, with her mouth still sealed in the jar.

Sesshoumaru felt no different in Kagura's kimono than the other, simply that it was lighter.

Kagura dragged around all of Sesshoumaru's fluffy stuff, gasping for air. "How…-gasp- do you… -gasp cough- drag around this… -wheeze- shit?"

"I just do." Sesshoumaru said monotonous as always.

I continued watching the characters and typed, _This chapter will end. There will be no cliffhanger but an expectance of humor._ I pressed enter, smiled and waved, and – BEEP!

**Another disclaimer by Ari. -.-**

**Ari-Well, we don't own any of the lyrics or characters, to be clear to the officials.**

**Okay, well, make sure to press that sexy little button there that says Review, Favorites, and Go! 'Til next time, ciao!**


End file.
